I'll Wait For You
by darknecromancer666
Summary: When Naruto first walked through these doors, 4 years ago, he thought that was the worst day of his life. Sasu/Naru shonan ai/yaoi depends on what you wanna call it. Please review


Hello again, I'm not going to give too much away cause then it'd be no fun to hear your response to this one-shot. This is the longest one i've written but I hope you all like it. I am dedicating this to a good friend of mine aka Wingfy. She is a good friend of mine and this is to compensate for a story i still owe her but have no fear...I'll get right to it...eventually ^^;

**Warning;**well it has shonan ai hints and it is bout a gay couple so yeah but i can't give you the other warning or it'd spoil the whole story XD

**Disclaimer;**I own nothing but this story. I do not own Naruto cause he is Sasuke's nor do I own any other character in this story...i'm just borrowing them

Enjoy!

---------

When Naruto first walked through these doors, 4 years ago, he thought that was the worst day of his life. But as he walked through the same doors that had sealed his fate 4 years ago, he began to wonder. Maybe today would be the worst day of his life.

A busty blonde woman sat behind her desk, a manila folder in front of her. Her name was Tsunade and she was head doctor in Konoha Central Hospital. She was the person who had the difficult job of telling patients and their families whether they were going to die and if so, how long they had left. Right now, she had the worst job of her life in her opinion. The folder on the desk contained information about one bright, blonde, young man. The same young man she had come to befriend as if he were her own family.

"Dammit! He shouldn't have to go through this at his age!" She cursed to herself, anxiously waiting the appointed time.

Naruto smiled as he walked up to the main reception, his orange woolly hat covering his head.

"Ah, good afternoon Naruto-kun." Shizune, main receptionist and Tsunade's assistant greeted with a warm smile.

"Good afternoon Shizune-nee-chan, how are you today?" Naruto replied politely,

"I'm perfectly fine Naruto-kun, thank you for asking. How about you?"

"I'm as fine as I can be. Is Tsunade-baa-chan in her office?"

"Hai, she's expecting you."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled as he left the dark-haired receptionist to look sadly at his back. Throughout the last 4 years, she too had come to adore the blonde young man as one of her own family, as did quite a lot of the hospital staff.

Tsunade sat up straight as a knock came from her door.

"Enter!" she ordered. The bleach white door opened to reveal her patient. As he made his way over to the chairs opposite her, she scrutinised him carefully. His orange woolly hat covered his bald scalp as he had lost his hair during the first 2 years of Chemotherapy, his originally tanned skin had got paler since the last time she saw him, 3 weeks ago. His eyes were a dull blue, clouded with stress and fatigue. His clothes were hanging off him now that he had lost a lot of weight. In all honestly, Tsunade was surprised the blonde man could still have so much strength left in him after everything he's been through.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto remarked as he saw the older blonde stare at him with a frown.

"Yes, how have you been since I last saw you Naruto?"

"I've been better. I've been sleeping most of the time."

"I have some bad news. I'm afraid, the chemo hasn't been working so there is no point in continuing with the treatment, I'm so sorry gaki."

"It's okay, how long do you think I'll live for?"

"Well, because we caught the illness in the later stages of development, there was already an 80 percent chance the treatment wouldn't work. But if my estimates are correct, the minimum you have to live is 4 months, 5 at the most." Naruto's eyes widened in shock as the reality of his illness came back to him. Tears slowly fell down his pale cheeks, slipping off his chin in natural delicacy. Tsunade's own eyes were watering at the look on the innocent man in front of her. As she stood, tears fell down her own cheeks, falling onto her blouse as she made her way around the desk to embrace the man.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." she whispered sincerly as said man clutched desperately at her for safety. After 5 mintues of sobbing, Naruto pulled away, scrubbing at his eyes with his jacket.

"I p-promised myself I-I w-wouldn't cry no m-matter what t-the outcome was a-and I-I failed m-myself. I'm s-so w-weak." Naruto said through gritted teeth, tears refusing to stop falling. Tsunade shook her head as she hugged him again.

"You haven't failed yourself, if anything, it just shows how human you are. Get yourself home and rest. Come back and see me in whenever you want, okay?" Naruto nodded against her chest before he stood up to leave. Waving a hand as a goodbye, he left, leaving Tsunade to sigh heavily as she collapsed on the chair he was originally on and crying to herself. A small knock made her stiffen in her seat,

"Tsunade-sama? Are you okay?" Shizune asked softly as she entered the bleach white office with a mug of coffee in her hands.

"He shouldn't have to go through this at his age, he's a good kid, he shouldn't have to go through it." Tsunade muttered into her hands. Shizune's eyes softened at the state of her superior. Nothing had ever gotten to the blond woman before, at least, not this bad. With a gentle sigh, Shizune knelt beside the upset woman and held her tightly as she too cried for the blond man.

Naruto exited the hospital silently, he pulled his jacket closer to his tiny body as a harsh gust of wind blew past him, chilling him to the bone.

'4 months minimum. I guess... I guess I'll be leaving this world earlier than expected.' he thought as he headed in the direction of his home. Naruto allowed his dull blue eyes to take in the world around him as he walked through the park. He watched as leaves and small petals gently fluttered off the trees when the strong breeze hit them, he watched as the ducks played in the small river as if nothing could harm them. Soon he noticed the little things that normal people took for granted like the way the birds soared high in the sky before they perched themselves on the branches of various trees before taking off again, almost as they were dancing. Or the way the trees seem to shiver whenever the wind passed through them or the flowers stand to attention as if they were protecting the park from falling into ugliness. Naruto smiled softly as he left the park, passing the local vets on his way. However, he was stopped by a familiar voice,

"Naruto?" Said blonde turned around to face an old childhood friend. In front of him stood Kiba Inuzuka, one of his friends from high school. Kiba had messy brown hair and dark eyes, with distinct red tattoos on his cheeks.

"Hey Kiba." Naruto greeted, a small smile making it's way onto his face.

"Where've you been these past few years Naruto!?" Kiba frowned, walking up to the blonde, who, in his eyes, didn't look well. He examined him as he waited for the blonde to answer his question. Now Kiba wasn't exactly smart but he had enough common sense to know when something wasn't right with his friends - even if he hadn't spoken to them in 4 years.

"I've been around. What about you? What have you been up to?" Naruto twisted the conversation away from himself - noticing the way Kiba kept staring at him as if he suspected something.

"Me? Oh I've just been helping my mum and sister run the vets. Are you alright Naruto? You look much paler than when I last saw you-"

"I'm fine." Naruto cut in rather too quickly. "I'm just not sleeping properly lately, it's nothing to worry about." Naruto smiled but Kiba saw right through it. And Naruto knew he knew the moment Kiba's eyes narrowed.

"Oh well y'know, if you need a friend to talk to, we're all here for you...Sasuke might not agree but he is still there for you." Kiba commented lightly. Naruto dull eyes widened in slight panic as he grasped the meaning behind those words.

"Yes well. I've got to get home now. Ja Ne." Naruto quickly turned away, not noticing Kiba take out his mobile phone as he walked away.

Kiba watched Naruto disappear round a corner before he dialled a familiar number. After a few moments to ring, someone answered.

"You'll never guess who I just saw and spoke to..."

Naruto bowed his head as he walked. Memories and thoughts circled his head constantly. Memories he thought he had locked away so he wouldn't have to deal with the emotional stress. He knew it was the right thing to do. He knew it was. But ever since then, he's regretted it.

Sakura frowned as she walked beside Ino and Hinata, heading inside the hospital. She had not long come off the phone with Kiba and she was now confused as to why Naruto wouldn't want to see them or why he was originally at the hospital. She stopped her train of thought, signing her name into the book at the reception's desk of the hospital. Her green eyes glanced across to the visitors book and froze on one name. Naruto Uzumaki was scrawled in one block, exactly 20 minutes before they had arrived and his doctor was Tsunade. Who was also her mentor. With new determination, she decided to hunt down her mentor and question her about her childhood friend.

Naruto leaned heavily against his front door after he had closed it. He could feel his strength leaving him rapidly even though it was only a short walk from the hospital. He found it amazing that he could still feel perfectly fine despite the short lifespan he had left. Once he had regained his strength, he heaved himself over to his bed and collapsed with fatigue. Despite his need for sleep, he couldn't seem to actually fall asleep. Instead, his mind returned to 4 years ago exactly 2 days after he found out about his cancer.

-----------------

_Naruto smiled sadly, watching his friends walk in front of him. Beside him was his long-term boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. They had been together since high school and despite all their differences and fights, they stayed together. Sasuke was holding his hand in a rare display of affection. Kiba was laughing about something with Chouji while Sakura and Ino were bickering with Hinata struggling to calm them down. Neji was beside Gaara, Shikamaru and Shino walked slowly behind them and Lee was cheering on Sakura while Tenten just shook her head. Kankuro and Temari were absent as they had work. They were an odd group of friends but that didn't affect them much. _

_They stopped, each sitting in a circle under a blossom tree. They still continued their talking, laughing, joking and bickering as if they were still moving. Naruto barely contributed to any of the conversations, only giving one syllable answers when he was asked about certain things. Many of them frowned at their normally loud friend but decided to leave him alone. Sasuke, however, wasn't going to leave it alone. He wanted to know what was wrong with his blonde._

_"Oi dobe, what's wrong with you?" he whispered so only Naruto could hear him. His shorter lover barely spared him a glance before he stood up and walked off towards the otherside of the park. Kiba, Neji, Sakura and Shikamaru noticed their friend's movement as they watched him carefully. Some of the others noticed too but they didn't let on they knew. Sasuke got up shortly after and followed his boyfriend, now fully adamant about finding out the reason for the blonde's weird behaviour. _

_Naruto stopped when he thought they were at a safe distance to talk without their friends eavesdropping. But now that he was here, about to do something he really would regret, he just couldn't find the willpower to actually go through with it. He was having an inner conflict with both his heart and his head. His head told him to break up with the Uchiha as it would only hurt him in the long run if they continued to date whereas his heart was telling him to stay with the Uchiha because in the next years - or however long he had to live - he would need the support of a loved one to help him cope with the stress and he also knew his heart would break if he ever broke up with Sasuke. He continued to weigh his options as his dark haired boyfriend scrutinised him from behind. _

_"Naruto?" Sasuke called out, snapping Naruto from his internal battle. Sasuke only used Naruto's name when they were talking about something serious or he was worried about the blonde...or in bed but that's nothing to do with this part of the story. Naruto turned slowly, almost agonizingly slow to Sasuke, tears were streaming down his face as his head won over the battle inside. _

_"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he stepped closer to the crying teen and wrapped his arms round the shaking shoulders of his lover. "Tell me Naruto," he demanded softly. Naruto sniffed and clutched to his shirt almost desperately. _

_"I...I-I..." Naruto tried but his voice dissolved into nothing more than sobbing. Sasuke's eyes softened at the rare sight of Naruto crying. With a small inaudible sigh, he gently rubbed Naruto's back in an attempt to calm him down. Eventually, he did calm down but he stayed within the arms of his lover. _

_"Feel better?" Sasuke murmured. Naruto nodded against his chest. "Care to tell me what has made you act so weird today?" After a slight hesitation, Naruto nodded against his chest again before pulling away completely. This action made Sasuke frown._

_"I...I'm s-sorry S-Sasuke. I-I can't d-do this any-anymore." Naruto stuttered, taking shaky breaths to try to calm his nerves. It was the hardest thing he has ever had to do in his life._

_"You can't do what Naruto?" _

_"This. Us. Everything." he gestured around him as his voice got stronger. _

_"What are you trying to say Naruto?" Sasuke hissed making Naruto flinch at the tone._

_"I-I can't see you a-anymore S-Sasuke." Naruto's voice broke as tears once again fell down his face. "P-please believe me Sasuke, I...Id-don't want to do this b-but I have...ha-have no ch-choice. I-It's best if...if I-I get ou-out of your life fo-for good." _

_Sakura and Ino were watching the scene intently, trying to read the lip movements of both males. They were worried because they could clearly see the distress in Naruto's face and the tenseness in Sasuke's body._

_"What do you think they are talking about?" Ino questioned her pink haired friend._

_"I don't know but it doesn't look good." Sakura replied, gasping when she saw the tears run down the blonde's tanned face. _

_"Just leave them in peace. They'll tell us in due time so just leave them alone." Kiba said, shocking everyone with his words as it was usually him who persuaded the others to eavesdrop in the first place. "What?" his eyes darted around, now self-conscious of his own words._

_"Kiba's right. It's too troublesome to try to pry so just leave it. Troublesome girls." Shikamaru mumbled, facing the clouds again. _

_Sasuke stared, mainly in shock at the blonde's words. He wanted to break up with him!? But why? Sasuke just couldn't understand the meaning behind the sudden break-up._

_"Is that why you've been acting weird all day?" Sasuke pondered yet already knowing the answer. Naruto refused to meet his eye as he agreed. His eyes immediately hardened as he saw Naruto open his mouth to say something else._

_"Please don't...don't hate me...There is a reason for this but...but I can't tell you."_

_"Why? Why can't you tell me?"_

_"Because I just can't."_

_"Why? Is there someone else then? Another man? Or a woman? "_

_"What!? No, no. I have never cheated on you! How could you even think that!?"_

_"What am I supposed to think Naruto! My boyfriend has been acting weird all day and now he wants to break up with me for reasons he can't tell me about!" Sasuke glared at the upset teen. He still couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe the teen he loved was breaking up with him. He couldn't believe it yet he knew he couldn't change it. Now Sasuke wasn't one for emotions but he swore he could feel his heart cracking as he said his next words._

_"Fine. If you don't want me then I never want to see you again Uzumaki. We are over." Sasuke stalked off in the opposite direction, not stopping as he passed his friends and not even daring to look back at the broken blonde._

_Sakura scowled at the change in mood between the two males._

_"Sasuke-kun?" she ventured, fearing the worst but she received no reply._

_"Oi! Uchiha! Where you going!" Kiba shouted, trying to draw the older male's attention as well. Sasuke ignored everyone as he left the park. _

_Naruto rubbed at his eyes as sobs escaped his lips. He felt empty. He was broken. Which was the reason for him to break up with the Uchiha. But he didn't realise it would hurt this much. Just like Sasuke, Naruto exited the park, without speaking nor explaining to his friends except Naruto avoided his friends at all costs. He didn't want a lecture or any pity or anything. He just wanted to go home._

_Neji followed Naruto's figure across the park but he said nothing to the others about which direction the blonde had disappeared to. Not even when Kiba exclaimed,_

_"Now where the bloody hell as Naruto gone!?"_

---------------------------

Naruto sighed as he sat up, sleep obviously evading him again. His head thumped bringing pain to his eyes. He couldn't stop himself from remembering that one day. the very same day he removed himself from everyone's lives, preparing to suffer in silence than let his friends suffer too. Although he was fairly certain he hurt them when he stopped returning their calls and refusing to see them but it would hurt them more if they were to watch him die from something as simple as cancer (Not that cancer is simple mind you).

Standing up, he crossed his bedroom to his wardrobe, where he kept a certain box for special things. Pulling out the box, he once again settled on his bed. Opening the box, he rummaged through, looking for one specific item.

_'Sasuke Uchiha'_

Those two words stood out from most of the other things in the box. With a sad smile, he pulled out the item which was a letter, addressed to the dark haired male. He had written the letter just under 4 years ago, shortly after his break up with Sasuke but he never had the chance to give it to him because whenever he tried, he either bottled it or re-thought over Sasuke's last words to him and left. With a regretful sigh, he re-opened the letter and re-read what he had written all those years ago, tears once again threatening to fall.

Sakura marched into Tsunade's office, Ino and Hinata tagging along behind her.

"Tsunade-sama, I need to ask you about one of your patients." she rushed, not noticing the sad look on her mentor's face nor the red, puffy eyes of both Shizune and Tsunade.

"Which one Sakura?" Tsunade asked, although she had a feeling which one Sakura was talking about.

"Naruto Uzumaki. He has been visiting this hospital regularly for the past 4 years, each visit was with you and each visit was when me, Ino and Hinata were not in. I wish to know what is wrong with him and his reasons for avoiding us." Sakura placed Naruto's file on the desk - which had no information except his personal details - aware of the shocked looks she was getting from the other two females behind her. Tsunade stared at the file picture of Naruto before the chemo and nearly started to cry again.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I cannot pass out confidential information, especially when the patient specifically asks me not to." Tsunade shook her head as Shizune picked up the file and hurried out of the room.

"Please Tsunade-sama, I...we need to know what is wrong with him. He was...is one my best friends and for the past four years, I haven't been able to contact him at all and I'm worried about him. I miss him being around. Please Tsunade-sama, please." Sakura begged, tears welling up in her eyes as well as Hinata's and Ino's. Brown eyes weighed them up, as if trying to judge on whether they were worthy of the information Tsunade had.

Hinata patted Sakura in a calm manner, comforting her friend while waiting for Tsuande to either agree to share or boot them out of her office. Ino, held Sakura's hand in an act of comfort as she tried to hold in her own emotions. Each of them were effected by Naruto's sudden disappearance from their lives - as he seemed to always brighten the worst of days with only his smiles.

"I always wondered if he had any friends." Tsuande whispered, her head still held high. "I suggest you three sit down." Without question, all three sat down on the couch beside the desk in the rather large office.

"Naruto was diagnosed with cancer 4 years ago-" three identical gasps of shock interrupted her but she continued."But the cancer was already malignant so there was a 80 percent chance he wouldn't survive within the first year. He under went intense chemotherapy to try to control it and he survived but after the first 6 months of achieving full recovery, the cancer returned stronger than before so again, he went under chemo, even had surgery to try to cut the tumor out but it just kept returning." Tsunade sighed, feeling defeated for the second time today. Sakura, Ino and Hinata sat there in shock at what they were hearing. "Today, however, was probably an even worse day for Naruto as he was only just informed that he only has 4 months, 5 at the most to live. Depending on his will power and his strength it could be less. I told you this because now, Naruto needs his friends more than anything, even if he asked me never to tell anyone of his condition." Tsunade closed her eyes, hearing rather than seeing the three nurses cry.

"Why? Why did Naruto not tell us?" Sakura moaned, her tears making it hard to see.

"I think he wanted to go through this on his own. Naruto's a good kid but he's too selfless. My guess is that he didn't want you to suffer by watching him die. I guess Naruto was just scared to hurt you all with the truth." Tsunade muttered, still keeping her eyes closed.

"What? But that's stupid! We're his friends!" Ino cried, her eyes, red and puffy from crying, narrowed in annoyance.

"Maybe th-that's why N-Naruto-kun b-broke up wi-with Sa-Sasuke-kun." Hinata stuttered thoughtfully. Both Sakura and Ino looked at her in surprise. They hadn't thought of that at all. How could they have missed it? Naruto and Sasuke were too close to suddenly break it off without a good reason.

"Naruto is an idiot! Tsunade-sama, was that Naruto's current address in the file I bought in?" Tsunade nodded with a small smile. She knew telling these young women the truth was risky but she had hope they would make Naruto's remaining life happy.

Sakura cursed under her breath as she stormed out of the hospital and towards the direction of Naruto's home. Hinata and Ino followed her but knew not to speak to her until she had released all her anger. Sakura was also cursing inside her head. How could he think we wouldn't want to be there for him? How dare he just drop them all for something so serious? How dare he not tell them? How dare he try to protect them when it was he who needed protection! Sakura's mind was going into overdrive as she tried to wrap her head around Naruto's reasoning. She just couldn't fully understand why he would want to suffer for 4 years without so much as a shoulder to cry on or a hand to help him up.

Naruto sighed as water caressed his body. He leaned heavily against the tiled walls inside his shower, the water hitting his back. He had decided to shower considering he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. He had re-read and re-read the letter, each time making him regret his decision 4 years ago even more. 5 months maximum. Naruto's body shook as he saw the faces of his friends in his mind. Each one of them smiling at him, even if they were only small smiles from Neji, Shino and Gaara. He truly had regretted leaving them out of his life but he knew it was for the best. He held onto the guilt of not telling them anything and he let himself suffer in silence as a way of punishment for abandoning his friends. His blue eyes traveled down his body, taking in the bony structure. The same body that used to be well built with toned muscles and smooth tanned skin. He now looked like he was a bag of bones with sickly pale skin covering them. He had hardly any muscle left so he was amazed he could still stand. He sighed again before a loud knock echoed throughout his apartment.

'I wonder who that is.' he thought as he shut of the water and wrapped a towel round his bony hips. When he reached the door, he peeked through the peep hole and gasped at who he saw. Sakura was glaring at the door while Ino scowled and Hinata looked around nervously.

'What are they doing here!? How did they even find out where I lived?' he screamed frantically in his mind. Backing away from the door, he froze, hoping they would leave if they heard nothing moving.

"Naruto it's Sakura, Ino and Hinata. Open the door! I know you're in there!" Sakura bellowed, thumping on the solid door a few more times.

"May-maybe he's n-not in." Hinata suggested. Naruto thanked Hinata and prayed Sakura and Ino would take the bait and just leave. But unfortunately, it truly wasn't his day.

"No, he is in there, I heard him shut off his shower." Naruto cursed lightly, damning his shower for being so loud. "Naruto! Open this door now or I'll break it down myself!" Sakura threatened, cracking her knuckles. A few moments later, a click of a lock was heard and the door swung open to reveal Naruto.

Three pairs of eyes widened at the state of Naruto's body, which made him shift on his feet nervously. He refused to meet their eyes as he stepped away from the doorway, letting them through. Hinata blushed at his near nakedness but couldn't help a lone tear that trickled down her face, quickly followed by others. Before he could blink, Naruto had an armful of Hinata who sobbed openly into his shoulder. With a regretful sigh and a soft gaze, he returned the embrace and rubbed her back, comforting her. Sakura and Ino felt tears prick their eyes too as they watched the scene.

"Why Naruto? Why couldn't you tell us?" Sakura's voice cracked. Naruto blinked slowly as he let go of Hinata and disappeared into his bedroom. "Don't ignore me Naruto!"

"I'm not." Naruto reappeared a few minutes later with baggy trousers on his lower half and a large baggy shirt on his top half. "I couldn't tell you because I wouldn't have been able to handle seeing you all in pain because of me."

"And you thought that refusing to contact any of your friends, who, might I add, you've known since you were a child, and breaking up with your long-term boyfriend wouldn't hurt us!?" Sakura screeched, her anger coming back full force.

"I thought it would be easier on you all if I just left your lives."

"Well you thought wrong Naruto. I have been worried sick about you these past years. I didn't know why you left or why you broke up with Sasuke-kun. I thought it was my fault you had decided to ignore everyone."

"No it wasn't supposed to be like that-"

"It doesn't matter. At least all of us, at least once in the last 4 years, thought it was our fault that you didn't want to see us anymore."

"I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean to cause you that much pain. I was only doing it for you all." Sakura and Ino sighed, taking in the sight of a defeated Naruto. Hinata was sat on the only couch in the apartment, sniffling into her hands. Naruto stayed standing as Sakura and Ino both sat down beside Hinata.

"We know Naruto. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. I was just worried and I guess my anger got the better of me. But why didn't you tell us Naruto? I had to beg Tsunade-sama to tell us."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to treat me any differently if you knew." Naruto collapsed onto his floor, sitting cross-legged as he massaged his neck.

"It's okay but you need to tell the others."

"I know."

"You need to tell them soon."

"I know."

"I mean it Naruto."

"I know." Naruto buried his head into his hands, shoulders shaking as tears once again fell. Sakura was immediately by his side, hugging him motherly like she used to when he was upset. He clutched her top as he cried yet again.

"Ssh I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so so sorry. Ssh." she cooed as Ino and Hinata looked on helpless. Eventually, he settled down, only a few whimpers and sniffles escaping him as he stayed in Sakura's arms.

"Ne Naruto, would you like to come to my anniversary party tomorrow night?" Ino asked, a sad smile on her lips but she received no reply because Naruto had fallen asleep against the pink-haired nurse.

"Help me with him." Sakura and Ino lifted the light blonde and carried him into his bedroom, placing him carefully under his duvet. Hinata followed with another blanket, also placing that on the bed over Naruto. They gazed at his sleeping form as if that would bring back the old Naruto. Sakura and Ino sighed as they turned to leave but Hinata stayed where she was. Her pale eyes had caught a glimpse of a letter that was now on the floor. She could recognise Naruto's handwriting. She bent down to pick it up just as Sakura called her.

"Hinata, we're going." She simply nodded but replaced the letter back where she found it and left the apartment with the other two.

Naruto blinked as he woke up. He turned his head so he could see the time. 07:56am. He blinked again, not fully comprehending how long he had slept for and not really knowing when he had fallen asleep because the last thing he knew, he was crying while Sakura was hugging him.

'Oh no.' he thought as he realised what had happened yesterday. Sakura, Ino and Hinata had found out now they were certain to tell the rest of them, including HIM. He growled in the back of his throat at his stupidity, burying his face into his pillow.

Hinata frowned as she thought of the letter she saw in Naruto's bedroom. She hadn't told Sakura or Ino about it but she knew they were curious as to what is making her so silent. The letter was addressed to Sasuke and of what she had read of it, it was explaining the blonde's surprise break up. But if so, why hadn't Naruto given it to him before? Why keep it? Why even write it if he weren't going to give it to someone? But would Sasuke even read it if Naruto had given it to him?

"Hinata?" Ino's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife. She blinked her pale eyes, focusing on the pale blonde in front of her. They were on their break so they could speak freely. "You okay?"

"I'm f-fine I-Ino. Just th-thinking of h-how Naruto-kun is." Hinata replied, hoping Ino would leave her alone. Pale blue eyes narrowed.

"Whatever it is you have on your mind, you can tell me y'know." Ino offered, sipping at her coffee.

"It's just...I-in..." Hinata faltered, biting her lip worriedly. Should she tell her? What harm could come out of it?

"What's wrong?" Ino's eyebrows knitted as she tried to figure out what Hinata wanted to say.

"I-in N-Naruto-kun's apartment, I-I saw a.....a l-letter addressed t-to Sasuke-kun an-and I-I think Na-Naruto-kun w-was trying t-to explain his r-reasoning b-behind the bre-break up." Hinata explained, her stutter hadn't gotten any better since she was a teenager.

"Really? But why hasn't Naruto given it to Sasuke-kun?" Ino wondered. Sakura approached them with a tired smile as she sat next to Ino.

Naruto yawned as he struggled to walk into his kitchen. His legs seemed to shake every so often when he moved. He sighed in relief as he sat down at his tiny kitchen table. His tired eyes closed before they re-opened. He caught sight of a piece of paper that lay harmlessly on the table. On it was someones writing who he recognised to be Ino's. It said:

_Hey Naruto,_

_If you're feeling up to it, please come to my anniversary party. It's at Chouji's family's restaurant, you know the one. It would do you good to see everyone again and they really need to know the truth from you, not any of us so please come tonight. It starts at 6:00pm._

_See ya then. Ino_

Naruto sighed again, looking at the clock on the wall, he saw it was 2:30pm. That meant he had three and a half hours until he had to attend. Now he just had to decide whether to actually go or not. He stood to get a glass of water, using the walls and kitchen tops to help him stay vertical. Slowly he sipped the cold substance, feeling it slide down his parched throat. His mind replayed memories. Memories he wished he could repeat.

------------------------------------

_Naruto ran, smiling happily, giggling like a little child. Behind him were his best friends Kiba, Gaara and Sasuke. _

_"Come on you guys! You're so slow!" he shouted as he reached the lake they were heading to._

_"And you're too loud dobe." Sasuke smirked. His smirk widened at the growl that erupted from the blonde's throat._

_"Argh! I'm gonna kill you TEME!" Naruto lunged at the taller male, knocking them both to the ground._

-----------------------------------

_Kiba laughed as he led Naruto through the rapidly darkening streets, his blonde friend blindfolded._

_"Oi! Tell me where you're taking me Dog-breath!" Naruto whined._

_"Shut up moron unless you want me to leave you in the middle of the road where you can play with the traffic!" Kiba snapped taking offense in the insult. Kiba soon grinned at the sight of their destination. Stirring the blonde forward, he pushed Naruto through a set of double doors before making him stand still._

_"You can take it off now." Kiba said, moving so he was standing in front of the blonde. Tanned hands ripped the blindfold off quickly._

_"SURPRISE!" His friends all screamed, throwing streamers and confetti over him. Behind them was a banner reading 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' in big, bold orange letters. _

_"Happy 16th Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she hugged him, placing a kiss on his cheek. Naruto grinned and laughed. His hand reached round to the back of his head as he scratched his hair in an act of embarrassment. His blue eyes took in everything from the mutiple balloons to the stack of presents. _

_"Happy birthday dobe." a deep smooth voice whispered in his ear. Naruto gasped as he turned to face the person behind him. Sasuke smiled slightly when Naruto jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly._

-----------------------------------

_Naruto stared at the taller male in confusion. Sasuke had just pulled him away from their friends to speak to him in private but the Uchiha had yet to say anything. _

_"What did you want teme?" The insult was said more as a nickname than before. Still Sasuke stayed silent, just staring at the wall beside them. Patience wasn't known to be one of Naruto's functions so it wasn't a surprise when his impatience made it's self known. Crossing his arms and tapping his foot, Naruto huffed while glaring at the dark haired teen._

_"If you're not going to say anything teme then I'm going to go finish my lunch." Naruto turned to leave but a strong pale hand caught his arm, holding him in place. _

_"Wait...I need to tell you something..." Sasuke mumbled, refusing to look into Naruto's eyes. Again Naruto huffed but stayed where he was. _

_"Well?" Impatience was evident in the tone of his voice as Naruto waited again. Without warning, Sasuke leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips as if waiting for either acceptance or rejection. Moments later, Sasuke pulled away and looked away._

_"I like you. I-I mean I really like you maybe even love you but I know you don't like me like that so just forget I even said anything." Sasuke confessed, his speech fast, his face embarrassed. Naruto stared. His eyes were wide in pure shock. However, as soon as Sasuke made to move away - thinking he got rejected - Naruto snapped out of his shock induced state and replied back._

_"I like you too Sasuke but you're still a teme." Naruto laughed. Sasuke snorted but a small smile crossed his face. With tenderness not associated with someone like Naruto, the blonde softly cupped Sasuke's face and kissed him back, relishing in the feel of arms wrapping round his waist._

----------------------------------

Naruto's were glazed as he took another sip of his water. He was moving almost mechanically. Tears were streaming down his face but he didn't notice. His mind was still somewhere else. As if on auto-pilot, Naruto set his glass down but he had misjudged the distance. The glass slipped from his fingers and smashed on the floor, waking him from his memories. Water trailed down his thin legs and back onto the floor. With a regretful sigh, he once again used the wall and kitchen tops to help him move to his bedroom, deciding once and for all to go and see his friends for the first time in 4 years.

Sakura cast another worried look towards the front door that remained stubbornly closed. Ino - who was close by handing out drinks - caught the look and walked over to her friend.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure he'll turn up eventually. Have a drink and enjoy yourself, this is supposed to be my party." Ino grinned, handing her best friend a drink before disappearing into the crowd. Sakura sighed as she watched the party around her. There were many people mingling and dancing in the medium sized restaurant Chouji's family owned. All of her old school friends were here except for two. Kiba was flirting with Hinata. Neji was dancing with a reluctant but obviously pleased Gaara. Shikamaru was looking bored as usual while his girlfriend Temari was happily talking with Tenten. Shino was blending in with the shadows with a drink in his hand. Chouji was sitting with Ino, his wife of 2 years. Kurunai and Asuma were happily sitting together. Kankuro was having a drinking contest with someone. Iruka was blushing as Kakashi's hugged him from behind. Sakura's own boyfriend, Lee was probably racing with their old sensei Gai and her other best friend Naruto had just walked through the door, looking worse than ever.

Naruto blinked at the change of light and temperature. His body had a thin layer of sweat covering it despite the low temperature outside. His breath came out in low pants, another tremble racked his body. He noticed the banner above the bar _'Happy Anniversary Ino and Chouji!'_

"Naruto?" He lifted his head to see Sakura standing in front of him, looking worried.

"H-hey Sakura-chan." he forced a happy grin onto his face as to ease her worry but it did nothing but deepen it. "I made it."

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, placing a hand on his forehead. His temperature seemed normal but he looked worn out.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired today that's all." Naruto took a deep breath and walked towards the chair that looked so inviting. Sakura frowned but said nothing as she moved towards Ino to tell her he had arrived.

Ino looked at her best friend standing in front of her.

"You okay Sakura?" she asked, gently touching Sakura's arm, jolting her out of her own thoughts.

"Hm? Oh yeah yeah I'm fine. Naruto's here." The pinkette sighed before she went to find her boyfriend. Ino raised an eyebrow at her friend's behaviour but didn't comment on it.

"Hey Naruto." she greeted once she reached the other blonde. Naruto raised his eyes before lowering them again.

"Hi." he replied barely lifting his hand in an attempt to wave.

"You okay?" Ino too felt his forehead. Naruto grunted in reply. He was just too tired to say anything else or even move. It was as if his energy had drained the moment he stepped through his door. Glancing worriedly at the tired blonde, she spun around and walked off, intent on getting Naruto a drink. Naruto silently groaned as he felt his body shudder.

Within minutes, a low clump was heard near to his head. Forcing himself to turn his head, he saw a glass of water standing merely centimetres from his nose. Ino smiled softly as she bent at the waist so she could talk to him.

"Take small sips when you feel thirsty, okay? Let me know when you're ready to tell everyone okay? Take your time." Ino went to move away but a weak hand caught her wrist. Her icy blue eyes questioned him when they caught his.

"I don't want to take the...the limelight from you. I-I can tell them some other time." Naruto said. His dull blue eyes were staring at the table he sat at. Ino sighed softly placing her own pale hand on top of his.

"Naruto, these are your friends in here who haven't seen or heard from you in 4 years. I've been married for 2 years already so it won't hurt to put you first, besides, they all need to hear it from you, not me." Ino gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"O-okay. I'll tell them soon."

"Okay just let me know when." Ino once again turned to walk away but she faltered slightly when she heard Naruto's hushed reply.

"Congratulations and be happy with Chouji." Ino smiled. Maybe tonight was going to be okay. Maybe tonight, Naruto would get the support from the friends he deserves. Maybe, just maybe. Chouji grinned as his wife came to sit on his lap, a small smile on her face too.

"What's got you so happy?" he questioned, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ino leaned her head against his shoulder as she replied,

"Nothing."

Naruto thought he would never have to feel this nervous again in his short life. Y'know the kind of nervous that makes your legs weak, your head pound and your stomach do flips that makes your positively nauseous? Yeah that's the exact same feeling Naruto was getting while standing in front of his childhood friends for the first time in 4 years except his nervousness was worse - his legs physically shook due to his illness, his head felt like it was splitting and his stomach was ready to make him bring up anything he may have swallowed on the last 24 hours. The blonde gripped the back of his chair for support as he tried to regain his breath.

"Naruto? Are you okay man?" Kiba asked, his dark eyes looking over his friend, taking in the bagginess of his clothes. Naruto could feel all their eyes on him. Could feel their questioning gaze. He saw black spots cross his vision as he swayed on his feet. Instantly, Ino, Sakura and Hinata were by his side checking him over and helping him stand without falling.

"Naruto if you don't feel well then don't do this tonight." Sakura whispered, concern clearly shown in her voice and on her face. With ease, Naruto placed a small grateful smile and turned towards her.

_Thank you_

"I'm okay." Naruto assured. Reluctantly all three females let go of him but stayed within one metre around him just incase he fell. Raising his head, he stared into the small crowd of people before opening his mouth to speak.

"F-four years ago, I was diagnosed with cancer-" shocked gasps echoed around the restaurant but Naruto continued "That was a few days before I broke up with...w-with S-Sasuke. I was told there was an 80% chance that the treatment I was going to get wouldn't work but I went through with it anyway. I...I'm s-sorry. The...the reason why I stopped talking to you all was because I didn't want you all to worry if you found out-"

"Worry when we found out? Idiot! We were worried when you suddenly started to ignore us!" Kankuro exclaimed, the alcohol he consumed not helping his manners one bit. Temari smacked her brother before telling the struggling blonde to continue.

"I wanted you all to have a life instead of worrying if I'd be ok. I wanted you all to be able to live without me in your lives especially if I truly was going to die. I know it was stupid of me but you all know me...I always did act out of stupidness."

"Is that why you broke up with HIM?" Gaara muttered. Teal eyes bore into Naruto's own blue ones, silently receiving his answer.

"I...the other day I went back to the hospital to see my doctor. I-I was told I have 5 months maximum to live." Naruto closed his eyes as tears pricked his eyes again. He waited for the shouting of how stupid he was or the hostile words of his friends who wouldn't forgive him. So imagine his surprise when he felt a pair of arms hug him along with a warm hand on his head. Snapping his eyes open, he saw it was Temari who had hugged him with Kankuro's hand on his head. There was nothing else holding him back from crying especially when he saw the tenderness in their eyes as if he were their younger brother. As he cried into her chest he didn't notice everyone else's reactions. Temari was crying heavily on Lee who hugged her comfortingly. Kiba shook as silent tears leaked down his face. Neji and Gaara stood still reassuring each other with a squeeze to their hands. Shino was silent as was Shikamaru. Chouji was silently crying too. Iruka was crying into Kakashi's shoulder who hugged him back. Gai cried behind his ex-students. Kurunai was crying into her hands with Asuma comforting her. Sakura, Ino and Hinata silently cried while Temari cradled Naruto in her arms tightly - tears causing her mascara to run - and Kankuro stayed silent, keeping his hand on Naruto's head. Moments later, Naruto was asleep.

-----------------

_Naruto sighed as he looked at the thermometer. 39.7 degrees. Yup, he had a fever and a nasty cold to top it all off. He sighed again as he went to pick up his phone so he could call his boyfriend to cancel their date today. Of all the days he could have gotten sick, it was today. Just as his shaky hand grabbed hold of his phone, the doorbell went. Frowning and with phone still in hand, he went to answer the door. _

_Sasuke scowled as he took in his boyfriend's appearance when he opened the door. His blonde dobe hadn't even gotten changed out of his pyjama's and seemed to be glued to his blanket. Naruto sniffed as he blinked numerous times before he spoke,_

_"Sasuke?" Said person '"Hn"'ed in reply before stepping into the cold apartment. "I was just about to call you. I can't go on that date you promised me cause I have a fever and a cold so yeah, I'll just go to bed and you can go...somewhere where you can't catch an illness." Naruto turned around, slipping slightly on his blanket, placing the phone back on the table completely ignoring the quiet closing of his door and the slightly rushed footsteps behind him. Suddenly his apartment started to sway or was it him? Black spots appeared in his vision as his mind went blank. Sasuke caught the blonde before he could fall. His arms tightened around the smaller teen and pulled him flush against his chest. Naruto had passed out. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he picked the sleeping blonde up bridal style and placed him on his bed with extra blankets._

_'At least the dobe managed to get himself extra blankets.' the dark haired teen thought as he went into the small bathroom and returned with a bowl full of cold water and a flannel. Folding up the cloth and wetting it, he placed it on the hot forehead of his boyfriend, hearing the appreciative moan that escaped the slightly parted lips. In an act of pure love, Sasuke slipped his larger pale hand into Naruto's smaller tanned one, holding it softly. _

_'It's cool.' Naruto's mind whispered as he opened his eyes a crack. Beside him sat Sasuke who was holding his hand watching him with a soft look in his eyes. Naruto felt a small squeeze to his hand as a small smile appeared on his tired face._

_"Go to sleep dobe." Sasuke ordered quietly brushing stray strands of blonde hair out of his face._

_"Teme." Naruto muttered softly as he succumbed to the fever induced sleep._

-----------------------------------

Naruto gasped as he woke from his slumber. His body shook uncontrollably as he tried to calm down. Tears streamed down his face as his breath caught in his throat causing him to cough loudly. Once his coughing fit was over, Naruto stayed hunched over as he breathed deeply, listening to his own wheezing. Carefully, so he didn't upset his chest again, he sat on the edge of the bed figuring out that his friends must have brought him back home after he passed out. A small laugh escaped him as he thought of his friends.

'I should go and see Baa-chan." Naruto thought before he got up to change out of his clothes from last night.

Tsunade closed her eyes as soon as her assistant left her office. She had been so busy lately so she had had hardly any sleep. Her hand was the only thing supporting her head otherwise she would be sporting a rather large bump on her head. Just as she was about to go into a deep sleep, someone knocked on her office door.

"Tsunade-sama? There's someone here to see you." Shizune said through the door and although the blonde couldn't see the other woman, she could hear the happiness in her tone of voice.

"Alright, let them in." Tsunade sighed sitting up straight. As the door opened, she expected to see one of her sick patients who weren't already in hospital but instead in walked Naruto who looked a little flushed for his condition.

"Hey Tsunade-baa-chan." he greeted as he took a seat opposite her.

"Gaki. What are you doing here?" she asked as soon as he got comfortable. Dull blue eyes stared at her before Naruto replied,

"I just wanted to say hi and thank you for telling Sakura-chan about me. I'm glad they don't all hate me." Naruto was breathing heavy causing her brown eyes to narrow in worry. "Ne Baa-chan, why is your office so hot?" Tsunade frowned. Her office wasn't hot if anything it was cool in temperature. Naruto's face got even more red. Moving quickly, the older blonde placed a hand on hs forehead only to pull it back as if burnt.

"Shit!" Tsunade opened her door and called for Shizune. Seconds later, the dark haired woman ran into the room. "Naruto has a high temperature possibly a fever. We need to get him assessed immediately."

"Hai."

Half an hour later, Naruto was hooked up to an IV drip and was hospitalised.

2 Weeks Later

Sakura rolled her shoulders as she left another patients room. She had been working all night in A&E along with Ino and Hinata. All night she had been called to see screaming patients who were testing her patience more than once. Sometime throughout the night, she had somehow lost her friends who were somewhere in the building but nowhere near her. She sighed. She stepped up to the desk that had Shizune sitting behind it.

"Ah thank you Sakura-chan, you've been a great help tonight." Shizune smiled as she took the clipboard from the young woman's hands. Before she could reply her watch beeped. Jade eyes flickered down to the digits that were glowing. 04:55am. It was time for her to go home and have a much deserved rest. But first, she would go and see someone.

Naruto's eyes snapped open at the sound of someone knocking on his hospital room door.

"Naruto? Are you awake?" A soft voice asked through the door.

"Yeah." Sakura immediately opened the door at hs answer, smiling tiredly as she approached his bed.

"Hey Naruto. How are you today?" She sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm fine. Baa-cahn said I should be able to go home today."

"That's good then. Is anyone coming to pick you up?" Naruto shook his head. "Well how about I come pick you up later and we'll go hang out?"

"I can't let you do that Sakura-chan, you've barely had any sleep all day and you can hardly stay awake. You go home and rest and I'll be fine okay?"

"Are you sure? Cause I can still come see you today?"

"I know Sakura-chan but I'll be fine. Just worry about yourself and go home and get some rest and let Lee pamper you." Naruto smiled before he yawned which set off Sakura who yawned straight after.

"Okay. But call me when you get home and I'll try to come see you today." Sakura hugged the small blonde who weakly hugged her back before he lay back down and fell back asleep. Silently, she left her friend to his dreams.

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she closed the door softly behind her. Stifling another yawn she went in search of her other two friends who were still somewhere in the building.

1 Week Later

Naruto blinked at the change of light. He was now confined to a wheelchair. The same wheelchair Sakura was now pushing. He was out on a day trip with his friends who had practically begged him to go on. They hadn't really gone anywhere due to him not being able to travel. Instead they had decided to go hang around the town as if they were teenagers again. Behind him, he could hear Kiba laughing about something he had heard over the radio and Sakura and Ino were happily gossiping away, Chouji was munching of crisps while Shikamaru watched the clouds as he walked. Hinata was walking silently beside him in the wheelchair with Shino beside her. Neji couldn't make it as he had 'work' as well as Gaara. Temari and Kankuro were supposed to make an appearance later as well as Tenten and Lee.

"I think here is fine to stop." Sakura suddenly remarked. Naruto raised his head and noticed they had been walking through a park and were now setting up a picnic. Apart from Naruto, the rest of them helped each other spread the food around the blankets that were placed on the ground. Each of them sat down and helped themselves to the food while chatting to each other momentarily forgetting about the silent blonde who watched them with dull sad eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun? A-are you o-okay?" Hinata asked quietly as she stood behind the slowly shutting down body of her friend. Naruto shook his head.

"Hinata, can I speak to you?" Sparing a glance at their friends, Hinata gripped the wheelchair and moved them both far away from the group towards a bench which she sat on facing Naruto.

"What i-is it Na-Naruto-kun?" Her pale eyes checking over his body critically as he spaced out. "Naruto-kun?" she touched his hand lightly.

"Hinata when I go, will...will you do me a favour?" Naruto lifted his eyes to look at her. Hinata nodded for him to continue. "I-in my apartment, in my bedroom, there is a letter. Would you g-give that l-letter to Sa-Sasuke for me?" Her pale hand held Naruto's own thin one gently as she nodded her agreement.

"Y'know, all this time I've dealt with this on my own I never actually thought of what would happen if I died. Not once did I think I could die happy but all that changed when you all found out. When you all found out, I thought you were going to hate me but you didn't and for that, I'm grateful so thank you Hinata-chan for being my friend." Naruto smiled slightly as Hinata began to cry.

'He never calls me chan.' Hinata thought. It wasn't often he spoke his feelings so openly but he couldn't think of a better time than now.

"Ne Hinata-chan? When I'm gone, will you promise me something?"

"A-anything N-Naruto-kun,"

"Will you promise me not to let everyone cry for me? Will you promise not to let anyone get depressed? Not over me, I want them to smile and will you promise to look after everyone for me? Look after Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei?"

"I-I will Naruto-kun, I will."

"Thank you Hinata-chan. I'm sorry for everything that has made you upset that I did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you of my condition before but I was scared but I regret not seeing all of you for 4 years but at least I can go happily."

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Hinata sat up straighter in worry.

"You d-didn't s-stutter. I c-can feel it. I-it's c-close." Hinata's eyes widened in fright as Naruto eyes closed slowly and his head fell to the side.

"Sakura!" she screamed as she felt for a pulse. Within seconds, the pink haired nurse was by her side quickly followed by the rest of the group.

"Kiba! Call an ambulance now!" Sakura barked at the dog lover who was breathing heavy at the sight of his blonde friend. Ino and Sakura pulled Naruto out of his wheelchair and lay him on his back. Immediately they began CPR. Tears poured out of Sakura's eyes as she once again sealed her lips over his still ones and blew air into his lungs.

"Come on Naruto. Don't you dare leave us! Not yet!" she muttered as she pumped on his chest, repeating the action 30 times before once again blowing air into his lungs.

Just as the ambulance siren were heard in the background, Naruto's chest began rising and falling on it's own. Sakura, Ino and Hinata smiled slightly as the ambulance stopped just outside the park.

"Over here!" Chouji shouted, waving at the two paramedics. In an instant, Naruto was loaded onto a bed and was taken back towards the ambulance.

"We're going to go with him, you lot need to tell Iruka-sensei and everyone else." Sakura said as she and Ino left with him. Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru and Shino each looked at each other before rushing to their cars. Hinata folded up the wheelchair and also rushed to her car. She had a letter to deliver.

Tsunade looked up from her patients notes as the sound of someone being rushed into A&E.

"Tsunade-sama!" her assistant called. Frowning she left her current patient to find out what was with all the commotion. However, what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks.

"What's happened?" she questioned. Sakura and Ino had tear stains down their faces.

"He...he st-stopped breathing and then...then we g-got him to b-breath again." Ino stuttered. Tsunade shook her head as she approached the sleeping blonde. She couldn't believe it. He wasn't supposed to go for another 5 months not a matter of weeks after he was told. She ran a hand through his hair and told the other nurses to take Naruto to a private room while she took the two young nurses to the bathroom so they could wash their faces.

Hinata hesitated as she raised her hand to knock on the huge mansion door. She hadn't been here in over 5 years. There was just something about the mansion that made people want to leave as soon as they stepped foot on the premises. However she was not going to turn back now. She was doing this for Naruto. With a deep breath, she knocked hard and loud on the huge door, waiting anxiously for someone to answer.

"Welcome young miss Hyuuga, how are you this afternoon?" An middle aged butler asked as he opened the door. It was the same butler who always opened the door for the Uchiha's as if he just stood behind the door and waited for it to ring.

"Ah I-I'm fine th-thank you. Is...is Sa-Sasuke-kun here?" she asked her hand clutching the letter that was inside her pocket.

"Oh yes. He's in the dining room working. shall I call him for you?"

"N-no thank you. I'll g-go s-speak to him." Hinata strode through the rooms towards the dining room.

Sasuke ran a hand through his dark hair, scratching at his scalp slightly as he frowned at the paperwork spread out on the table in front of him. All those idiots at Uchiha Corp. have messed up the numbers again so now he was stuck with sorting them out. He growled lightly as he spotted another mistake. A soft cough snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Whatever it is I'm not interested." he snapped at whoever was standing in the doorway.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" he frowned at the sound of Hinata's voice. What was she doing here? He raised his hand to see the Hyuuga woman standing nervously. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke-kun I-I have something to g-give you." she moved closer while holding out a letter. "This is from Na-Naruto-kun-"

"I don't care. Whatever it is I don't want it." he replied coldly, his black eyes narrowing in anger.

"Please take i-it. I-it's important." Hinata placed the letter on the table next to the sheets of paperwork. Sasuke glared at the harmless piece of paper as if to set it on fire. "He wrote th-that to explain w-why he br-broke up with y-you,"

"So? Like I care what stupid reason he had for breaking up with me. It was probably something like he didn't think he could handle being gay anymore." Sasuke sneered causing Hinata's lips to thin and her hands to shake.

"Now you listen closely Sasuke Uchiha," Hinata said calmly and seriously. Sasuke stared at her with a bored expression."Naruto had a very good reason for what he did as he says so in that letter so I suggest you read that letter or you may never forgive yourself."

"Oh? He had a good reason then? So tell me, what was it?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Then you're lying. Naruto didn't love me besides it's all in the past now. I've moved on and so has he most probably-"

"He has cancer for Kami-sama'a sake!" Hinata cried, her eyes leaking and her body shaking.

"What?" Sasuke choked his own eyes wide.

"He's had cancer for the last 4 years and now he only has minutes possibly hours to live." Hinata turned to leave but before she started to walk, she looked over her shoulder and said, "He's at Konoha Central Hospital. Read the letter. He needs you right now."

Sasuke was left speechless. The dobe? _His _dobe had cancer for 4 years and he wasn't told? With a frustrating sigh, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair again as he picked up the letter. He stared at it for a few moments before ripping it open.

Iruka ran up to the reception desk - his lover, Kakashi, as well as Kurunai and Asuma, Gaara and Neji, Lee and Tenten, Temari and Kankuro along with Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino behind him - and demanded to know where his Godson was. His face was covered in tears - as was everyone else's - as he literally shouted at Shizune.

"Please calm down sir. Now tell me who your Godson is and what your name is and I'll direct you to him." Shizune smiled sadly. She had a rough idea of who these people were.

"Maa I'm sorry. His name is Iruka Umino and his Godson is Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi answered for the hyperventilating brunette. Shizune nodded her head and stood up, telling the other assistant to watch her side for her.

"Follow me." Shizune beckoned the group towards the more secluded ward.

Naruto opened his eyes. He noticed the white bleached walls and the smell of disinfectant. He tried to sit up but a firm yet gentle hand held him down.

"Don't strain yourself Gaki." Tsunade whispered, her brown eyes watery and sad. "You gave us all a scare earlier."

"Tsunade-sama? I have some people out here to see you." Shizune's voice floated into the silent room. A pale hand patted Naruto's bald head before the older blonde left the room. Naruto watched her with haunting eyes before his gaze shifted to the nearby window.

Tsunade stepped out of the room only to be bombarded by questions.

"Where is Naruto?" Iruka questioned. "Is he okay? Can we see him? How bad is it?"

"Please calm down. I understand you feel panicky but you really do need to calm yourself. Naruto is inside the room and he is as okay as he can be for someone in his position and yes you can see him. However as for how bad it is, I'm afraid to say, he hasn't much time left, a few hours at the most." Iruka gasped before burying his head in Kakashi's chest. "Again I am so very sorry." Tsunade walked off towards her office which was barly 30 metres from Naruto's private room.

Naruto shifted his eyes to the door as it opened. All of his friends poured into the room except for one person. Iruka carefully took his hand gave it a gentle squeeze. He allowed his eyes to search the crowd, finding a pair of pale eyes. Hinata had made it back just as they were piling into the room. She nodded with a broken smile at his questioning gaze. Naruto sighed as his body deflated.

Sasuke stared at the pieces of paper in his hands. How could the blonde have been so stupid!? Didn't Naruto believe he would have stayed beside him all the way? Didn't Naruto know how much he loved him? Without thinking, Sasuke bolted out of the mansion and into his car. As he reversed out of the premises and sped towards the hospital, certain sentences from the letter circled his mind.

_'I'm sorry.'_

_'I have cancer.'_

_'I didn't want you to worry.'_

_'I didn't want to see you hurt.'_

_'I'll love you forever.'_

_'Please forgive me.'_

Naruto blinked. His eyelids felt so heavy. Most of his friends had left the room, not being able to stand seeing him like this. Like a broken man unable to be repaired. The only ones in the room were Hinata and Sakura. Both of them sat at the edge of the room, watching him carefully.

"Sakura-chan I'm cold." Sakura flinched before she stood to get another blanket from the closet in the room. She placed it over him as he shivered.

"There you go. You should warm up soon." she offered a small smile as she returned to her seat.

"Hina-chan...I'm..so tired..." Hinata stared wide eyed at the fragile man on the bed. Hesitantly she approached his bed side and noticed he had his eyes closed. Tears once again leaked from her eyes.

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

"D-didn't you promise me n-not to c-cry f-for me?" Naruto whispered, eyes now open. His eyes moved to somewhere behind her.

Naruto smiled as who he saw. Behind Hinata stood his mother and father, both of them smiling at him. Beside him sat Sasuke holding his hand just like he did when he was ill.

_"Go to sleep dobe." Sasuke ordered quietly brushing stray strands of blonde hair out of his face._

"Teme." Naruto whispered. That one word holding all his love for the raven who sat by his side. He squeezed his hand while miming two words.

_Thank you._

A black car skidded to a halt in front of the hospital. Nurses and doctors moved out of the way of the owner of the car as they burst from the car and ran into the hospital as if the devil was behind them.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki's room?" Sasuke panted as he reached the receptionist. Shizune blinked before telling him the directions to the room which held his beloved angel in. Not bothering to say a thank you, the youngest Uchiha rushed through the corridors.

Sasuke slowed down as he spotted a group of familiar faces outside one room. The door was wide open and all of them were crying heavily. Iruka was being rocked by his lover as was Ino, Sakura and Hinata. Tenten was rocking herself with Shino silent beside her, Gaara was being held by a silently sobbing Neji, Kurunai was being cradled on the floor by Asuma. Temari sobbed openly into Shikamaru's shoulder and Kankuro was frozen in shock. Sasuke eyes widened as he shook his head in disbelief.

"No. It can't be..." he muttered to himself as he drew closer to the room. Sakura looked up from Lee's chest and gasped,

"Sasuke-kun..."

"No!" Sasuke ran into the room, stopping short of the bed.

On top of the crisp white sheets lay Naruto. His skin pale and his body void of hard earned muscle. His face was relaxed yet he had a true smile on his lips. His left hand was positioned as if he were holding something.

As an act of pure love,Sasuke slipped his larger pale hand into Naruto's smaller pale one, holding it softly.

_'I'll wait for you Sasuke. I'll wait forever if I have to.' _

Owari

---------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked it and please review, I'd like to know what everyone thought of this thank you. Ja Ne.


End file.
